Global demand for mobile data continues to congest Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard and Wi-Fi wireless data networks. The frequencies on the radio frequency spectrum under six Gigahertz (GHz) utilized by fourth generation (4G) LTE and Wi-Fi wireless data networks are becoming crowded. On the other hand, there is multi-GHz of freely available spectrum at the millimeter-wave (mmWave) frequency band between 30 GHz and 300 GHz. For example, there are 7 GHz of unlicensed spectrum at the 60 GHz mmWave frequency band. Further, multiple standardization efforts, such as IEEE 802.11 ad, 802.15.3C, and/or ECMA, and off-the-shelf products operating on the 60 GHz mmWave spectrum may offer 7 Gigabits (Gbps) of wireless bit-rate.